nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:NoWalkthrough
Removal of this template The instructions "Instead of putting down a video walkthrough, you can put down videos of the level..." make little sense; video walkthroughs are videos of a level. Even if someone does upload a video under the title "Walkthrough" for any of the game pages described in the documentation, it could still be added to the page as one of the possible events that could occur in a "randomized" level. What I would suggest for games that do fit this description is to compile a video gallery illustrating the significantly different possibilities that the player of the game may face. I would also say that games that use MochiCoins should not use MochiCoins exclusive content, however, money-purchasable content is no longer applicable to Nitrome games, and most weapons can be unlocked provided the player collects the desired amount of coins in-game, for example. Videos could also explore the effects of different weapons and tools used in a level, maybe. With that in mind, I find the presentation of this template unnecessary on pages. Yes, some behaviour of certain levels are randomized, but the strategies to pass them are usually limited to a few per level. As a wiki, we should be able to show these possibilities visually, given time. A video can demonstrate this quite well. We don't need a template telling users they can't upload video walkthroughs - video walkthroughs can work on pages. It's just a matter of how they're presented. 05:24, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with the removal of the template. I came to the talk page to say that the template looks too big and intrusive, even it has a .gif image, and the template looks really annoying. But if we're going to delete it too, I agree with that. 11:03, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah. I didn't know people found the template "big and intrusive" - it could have been made to be smaller. However, games such as Tanked Up and Flipside have very wild behaviour - would it be possible to put down sufficient tips and walkthtroughs in order for someone to exactly complete a level? Also, take games such as Blast RPG, I don't think it is possible to complete the game without using purchasing a certain amount of items from the shop. ::Although I do agree on the removal of the template, I'm not sure how racing games such as Tanked Up and Flipside would be covered. -- 13:05, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Each layout of the individual tracks for Tanked Up and Flipside remain exactly the same every time you play it. You'll always be racing that same course in that one level, that won't change. The behaviour of the other racers sometimes varies, but not to the extent that it's difficult to guess what they will do. There is a similar strategy players do for completing each of the tracks, right? A video can illustrate that strategy, but only as an accompaniment to the text. And if there is more than one significantly different way to pass a certain "spontaneous" level, then we can have more than one video for each of the situations. :::I would say it's possible, but I'd like to know what you mean by "very wild behaviour" from Tanked Up and Flipside. I've played Flipside several times and I wouldn't say the behaviour of the racers is so unpredictable I have trouble passing a particular track every time. 05:58, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh, I just thought the tanks and flipsides in each of their respective games always acted completely different every time you played the game, even if you made the same movements. Anyway, I'm fine with removing the template. -- 21:41, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::This thread has been inactive for over a week. Since there's not too many pages with this template on it, I'll go on and remove their links. The template will be kept up for a little longer, just in case. 04:05, April 17, 2013 (UTC)